


(all鸣)无妄之灾（下）

by YinJiuJiQian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinJiuJiQian/pseuds/YinJiuJiQian
Summary: 未知的恐惧像是钉子要扎到骨髓里，然后变成刻骨铭心的疼痛。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	(all鸣)无妄之灾（下）

-高亮预警

-高亮预警

-高亮预警

-非 自 愿 强 迫

-12鸣设定

-为车而车，无脑文字。如不能接受请直接退出

-善用拉黑，少用举报

-前略：鼬鸣第一次见面，无鬼鲛无自来也干涉前提下。

未知的恐惧像是钉子要扎到骨髓里，然后变成刻骨铭心的疼痛。

夜幕下，整个旅馆的房间都在宇智波鼬的幻术下隔绝于世。

任谁都无法窥探到里面弥漫开的情欲气息。

窗门紧闭，连一丝光都透不进昏暗的斗室内，传来轻微的声线青涩的呜咽声。

断断续续，如泣如诉。

当外套褪到腰际，光滑白皙的上半身彻底暴露在空气中的时候，漩涡鸣人只觉得自己如同跌进冰冷的深水里，心脏骤然收缩，没顶一般的呼吸困难。

他的两只手被宇智波鼬轻而易举地扣在身后，整个人背着男人跪伏着，白皙的脊背随着深深浅浅的呼吸起伏如远山，在腰线处塌下一个圆润的弧度，很是适合将手狠狠掐住那段柔软的腰肢，鸣人两条腿因为长时间僵硬的跪姿打着颤，半张脸被压在冰凉的榻榻米上，他看不见身后男人的眼神，但想必那猩红色的写轮眼里有着长夜化不开的黑暗，连星光都能湮灭其中。

“鸣人君，看起来真的很恐惧呢。”

身后的男人轻轻叹了口气，那低沉的声线几乎可以说是温柔。

“我没有！你快点放开我！”鸣人一边试图挣扎一边愤怒地喊道，“有本事就放手重新打一场，可恶！”

鸣人不想承认自己确实有点恐惧，尤其是在衣服都被扯下的一瞬间，让人无法控制地蜷缩起来。

虽说是愤怒地想瞪着对方，但是蓝澄澄的眼睛里因为疼痛和怒意双重交织，蒙着看起来有点湿漉漉的雾气，猫须胎记更是绯色一片——如此诱人可爱的表情，少年并不知道这只会激发起对方更深的征服欲罢了。

“恐惧是好事，少一点反抗也会让你少受一点伤害。”

完全不在意对方的如小狐狸挠人的目光，宇智波鼬腾出一只手摸着鸣人金色柔软的头发。

金色细碎的短发在掌心捻着，一如揉碎的太阳。

那只手从发梢上滑落，顺着脸颊一点一点地向下探去，冰冷的指腹抚摸过少年还未成熟的喉结，感受到喉头唾液的吞咽颤动，鼬轻笑了一声并不说话，手上动作却不停顿，蜻蜓点水地掠过脖颈锁骨的曲线，轻轻地点在少年不断起伏的胸前。

隔着薄薄的一层肌肉，鼬甚至能感知到鸣人的心跳。

纤长的手指猝不及防地捏住了他的乳尖，指甲嵌着乳珠像是要掐出血来。

“啊！混蛋，放……放开！”

左胸被按住揉搓的痛感让鸣人下意识地哭喊出声来，一股刺激的电流从尾椎处直线传达到大脑的神经。

“不懂得待客之道的坏孩子需要惩罚。”

身后男人冷沉的嗓音里，透着行刑者的漠然，手上的力道却半分未减。

黑暗中，被玩弄肿大的胸乳上仿佛立着殷红的花苞。

“我不是！唔——”鸣人咬着牙反驳，急促的呼吸声中藏着几声低不可察的呻吟。

视线被剥夺的代价，就是让身体更加的敏感起来，鸣人只觉得前胸被这样施虐般的揉捏，让身上所有的末端神经都下意识地放大了无数倍的触感，每一次被触碰到的皮肤都如被烧灼般滚烫，他也不明白自己为什么会在施暴者的手下变得如此敏感脆弱。

胸前被捏的红肿的部位仿佛少女未发育成熟的双乳，小巧精致地耸立在胸脯上。

鸣人的脸抵在冰冷的地面上，脑子里却是有火在烧。

不等他有些茫然的思维被熊熊火焰燃烧殆尽，被缚在背后的双手突然被松开，还来不及有任何挣扎的机会，鸣人感觉到自己被仰面翻了过来，男人轻易地再度抓住他纤细的手腕将其扣在头顶，先一步直接跨坐在他的腿上，瞬间就被压制地动弹不得。

鼬居高临下地打量着困在自己身下的人，鸣人茫然无措的眼神像是要寻找什么，可是入眼所及只有黑暗。

他俯下身，淡色的唇瓣轻轻贴近少年的脸颊，却没有吻上去。

稀薄的空气吞吐在狭小的空间里。

“你在想谁呢？鸣人君。”

没有给任何回答的机会，毫无征兆的，鼬咬在了鸣人毫不设防的白皙脖颈处。

然后随着唇瓣游离，继续舔舐着他的肌肤，一寸寸从脖颈到锁骨，从锁骨到胸前，湿热吮吸的吻痕在肌肤上开出一大片或红或紫的异色，由浅及深，动作缓慢地攻城略地，几乎淫靡到了极致。

鸣人在浑浑噩噩中感觉到自己的乳首被男人含在嘴里，舌尖轻轻划过一道道水痕，牙齿或轻或重地咬在乳珠上，虽然力度不大没有咬破出血，却在神经末端痛的恰到好处，让他整个人仿佛被钓出水中的一尾鱼，条件反射地绷紧了脊背。

“好痛，不要再咬了，我真的好痛。”声音里带着企求的哭腔，他下意识想要抬起手臂推开胸前作恶的男人，可是被压着的胳膊纹丝不动，只好无力地扭动着身体想要逃避。

好色仙人……

卡卡西老师……

小樱……

思念漫涌而入，溢出眼眶。

“……佐助。”

一个黑发少年的身影在鸣人的脑海中慢慢浮现，最后定格在鸦色的羽睫下那双桀骜不驯的写轮眼。

藏不住的情绪最后只化作一句几不可闻的呼救。

“佐助，你在哪？”

几乎是听到这个名字的一瞬间，鼬的动作顿了一瞬。

让他在意的人这世界上屈指可数。

唯独这个名字像是带着阴影的刀刃从心底剖开胸膛，把过往都平铺直叙的摊在眼前。他眼睛微眯，三勾玉在黑暗中旋转起来。

“鸣人君，你不该喊这个名字的。”

宇智波鼬的声音冰冷如浸入冰雪的刀刃，将鸣人所有的呓语连同衣物都尽数切碎。

被下了幻术的房间中，布料撕扯的声音在一片寂静中显得突兀而刺耳。

锋利的手里剑在指尖一晃而过，布料应声而裂。

几乎可以感觉到冰凉的刀锋在温暖的肌肤上，游走如蛇。修长匀称的双腿几乎只是挂着一层破碎的布料，在寒光的折射下透着健康的蜜色。

外裤连同内裤都被撕碎得不成样子，少年柔软的身躯完全赤裸着躺在一堆破布之中，如同即将等人享用的盛宴。

男人的手终于饶过了他红肿不堪的双乳，宽大的手掌拂过鸣人稚嫩的性器上，青涩未经人事的器官安静地蛰伏在浅金色的稀疏毛发之间。鼬轻轻托起对方的性器，指尖拨弄着铃口，手法娴熟的上下抚弄着，将茎身从上到下都照顾地极好。鸣人平时连自渎都很少之甚少，一番刺激下，他只觉得一股难以言明的热流从下腹汇聚过去，名为欲望的炙热在下身微微昂首，铃口已经隐约可见一些稀薄的白液流出。

鸣人不知道怎么描述此时的感受，莫大的羞耻感和沉沦于欲望的双重情绪将他的大脑搅乱，连最初强烈的反抗和愤怒都被压在这种如罂粟般的甜腻中。

如临天堂，如坠地狱。

这般纯欲的姿态，自然是尽收鼬的眼底。

显然是不愿意让鸣人在自己手里如此快的到达高潮，掌心微微用力掐住茎身的根部，大拇指指腹摩挲着小巧铃口，将即将宣泄而出的欲望都堵在里面。

“唔——”难以倾泻的欲望埋在体内，鸣人绷直了身子，脚趾无意识地抓着地面。

脆弱的告饶声抑制不住地从唇边吐出，满是汗湿的胸膛随着喘息一起一伏。

“放开手，我好难受。”

“鸣人君。”鼬伸出手拨了拨遮住鸣人眼睛的金色碎发，他故作温柔地放低声音，听起来像是恶魔低语，“这个时候要说求你，知道吗”

欲望越过理性，鸣人没有犹豫的空间。

“求……求你了，放手。”

“叫我的名字，鼬。”

这个名字像是浸了毒的甜酒，蛊惑人心。

“鼬，鼬……求你了，求你放开好不好。”鸣人颤抖着声音，求饶的语气里满是泫然欲泣的哭腔，他只想要解脱自己。

“乖孩子。”

鼬听着对方终于念出的名字，终于松开禁锢住对方的手指，任凭浊液从铃口溅出，射了自己一手浑浊。

得以解脱的鸣人彻底瘫软在男人的怀抱里，意识里一片空白，完全没有注意到自己的腿被架在男人的臂弯里，带着白液的指尖危险地在后穴的边缘处打着转。

“告诉我，鸣人，你在想佐助吗？”

沾了白液的指尖经过液体的润滑轻而易举地探了进去，湿热紧致的肠道包裹着指尖，甚至能抚摸到肠壁的褶皱。

未经过开拓的身体被如此直截了当的入侵，让鸣人吃痛地呜咽着想要蜷缩起来，“我没有，没有。”

“说谎的孩子会有惩罚哦。”

狭小的穴口微微缩合，透明的肠液和浑浊的精液随着手指的肆意抽动自甬道处缓缓流出，插入肠道的手指一根根增加，一寸一寸地让少年感受到自己被占据的酸胀感，鼬轻而易举地找到了深处的敏感点，反复用指尖碾转着那个位置，用手指模仿着交合的姿势，在抽插间随着肠液的分泌，发出噗噗的水声。

“啊……好深，太深了。”

柔软的内壁在粗糙的指腹下，摩擦出一声声娇吟。

鸣人完全不知道自己此时的姿势有多撩人，一只腿无力地垂在鼬的臂弯里，另一只腿下意识地缠上对方的腰肢，如潮水拍岸的情潮汹涌而来，勾着腰的那条腿甚至摩挲起来，白皙圆润的脚趾勾着宽大的晓袍，蹭得人心痒难耐。

“真是诱人的小狐狸呢，平时也是这么勾引佐助的吗？所以才让我这个傻弟弟对你那么……”

“唔，不许……不许你提佐助！”

佐助的名字让鸣人终于在浑噩中有了一丝清明，他嘶哑着声音反驳。

鼬并没有再说下去，只是看下这具被欲望和汗水打湿的青涩身躯，像是本该还在树上却被强行摘取的禁忌果实，甜美而诱人，如同人柱力体内的强大的尾兽，勾引起人内心最深也是最黑暗的欲望。

其实他很久以前在暗部就见过漩涡鸣人。

最初也是在弟弟的嘴中提起，同龄的一个讨人嫌的男孩。

“是个很麻烦的笨蛋家伙。”

本来鼬对此并不上心，但随着佐助对这个孩子提及次数越来越多，他逐渐也不免在意起来。

而这份在意，逐渐扭曲成了不可告人的情愫。

如洪荒猛兽，藏匿在心。

终于今天，禁果被他亲自摘下。

鼬毫不迟疑地抽出深陷体内的手指，掀开晓袍下摆涨的紫红的凶刃高高昂起，青筋纠结，只是冷静的面容上完全看不出此刻的他已经性欲高涨。他顺势掰开鸣人的双腿，使其荡在自己的臂弯上。此时身下粉嫩的穴里正因为刚抽出的手指后没有及时填满，微微翕合着吞吐些稀薄透明的液体，像是欲拒还迎的邀请。

“鸣人君，我不客气了。”鼬一个挺身，将自己送到了最深处。

“啊啊——！！”

远比手指更粗壮的凶物在后穴内毫不留情地冲撞进去，身体被填满的不能再满，肠道深处的嫩肉在一次比一次凶猛的攻势中被翻出，即使已经被手指扩张开，仍然一时不能容纳如此凶物，鸣人清晰地能感知到对方的性器一寸一寸地埋入更深处的敏感点，后庭传来仿佛被人撕裂般的痛苦。

鸣人无力地抓着男人宽厚的肩膀挣扎着，崩溃地哭喊起来。

“不要了！我不行了！鼬，我好痛……”

他扭着纤细的腰肢想要逃离桎梏，男人握住腰侧的双手却刻意往下压去，方便自己入侵地更深。

掐摁住鸣人的腰肢让他难以动弹之后，鼬的攻势侵犯地愈来愈猛，抽送地也愈来愈深，几乎每一次顶弄都要撞入肠道最深的地方，被温暖紧致肠道包裹的感觉舒服地令人喟叹，无论哪次性爱都难以和当下的触感媲美。他感受到鸣人的内壁抽搐着紧缩，紧紧地含着自己难舍难分，体内淌出淫液湿了两人交合的地方。

本来鸣人还能哭喊出声，再数番攻势下只被撞出两声支离破碎的呻吟。

敏感点被疯狂的撞击着，甚至带着恶意地碾过，酥酥麻麻地刺激到大脑表层。

“鼬……鼬……”

这是一场太过漫长的酷刑，鸣人无意识反复低吟着行刑人的名字。

无法逃离，无法反抗。

任自己再一片猩红的欲海上沉沉浮浮。

“真乖啊鸣人君。”

心满意足地在少年嘴里听着自己的名字，即便是无意识的呻吟也如此美妙。

臀肉甚至被掐出一片红，埋在体内的茎身比之前更是粗壮了一圈，肆意地在后穴里无规律地粗暴进出，脆弱的肠壁甚至都被撕裂出血，粘稠的血和肠液混合在一起发出肉体碰撞的淫秽声音。

鸣人稚嫩的性器在这般狂风暴雨的性事里已经交代了好几回，现在软软地趴在金色的毛发之间，偶尔泄出些透明的体液。

在极致的混乱中，他听见男人的声音伏低在耳畔，

“把腿张开，我要射在你里面。”

想让这场折磨尽快结束，鸣人顺从本能地把腿分开到最大，两只胳膊挂在鼬的肩上，完完全全地让自己门户大开地承受着肆意抽插。

“嗯啊——呜——”

“说，“求你射在我里面。””鼬低沉的声音里藏着笑意。

“呜……不……”最后的尊严让鸣人仍是有些抗拒。

得到不满意回答的男人狠狠一个挺身，将性器擦过对方敏感点后，向着更深的地方顶了进去，少年原本平坦的小腹隐约都能显出那巨大的冠顶，痛到了极致让人连呼吸都成了奢求。

“求你了！求你射在里面，鼬！”

鸣人几乎尖叫出声，与此同时他感到一股微凉的液体射入了他体内。

浓郁的麝香充盈着狭小的房间。

“鸣人！！！”

当佐助终于赶到的时候，眼前的场景几乎令他目眦欲裂。

他看着鸣人几乎以荡妇般放荡的姿势大张着双腿，被宇智波鼬操弄到了高潮，嘴里还不断地喊着对方的名字。

如此情切的呼喊，让佐助的大脑一瞬间被彻底的疯狂和仇恨占据。

宇智波鼬早已察觉到对方的气息，只是瞥了自己的弟弟一眼，左手却仍是抚摸着身下少年的侧脸，动作温柔。

“你的恨意能让你从我手里抢过他吗？”

“我会杀了你！宇智波鼬！”

千鸟，轰鸣而起。

等鸣人再醒过来的时候，他发现自己躺在了木叶的一家医院里，消毒水的味道并不好受。

他坐直起身，身体传来猛烈的酸胀感，然而他却有些想不起究竟发生了什么，脑海里的画面最后停留在黄昏的旅馆，然后记忆就出现了断层，无论怎么晃脑袋也没有想明白。

转过头，鸣人才发现佐助也躺在一旁，绷带缠着满身，似乎经历过一场惨烈的战斗。

“佐助！”

不知为何看着佐助闭着眼的睡容，大脑又变得昏昏沉沉起来，不自觉地再度睡了过去。

所以鸣人没有看到此刻本来闭着眼的佐助缓缓睁开眼睛，金发少年的睡姿倒映在眼底，黑色的瞳孔一如深潭，浓得窥不见底。

“旋涡鸣人……”

满是情色的画面再读浮现脑海，黑暗的种子在心底生根发芽。

“你背叛我。”

-end

下一篇写其他角色吧


End file.
